Outdoor location or positioning systems, such as RADAR, GPS and LORAN, have been used for many years to locate people or objects. These techniques generally make use of radio frequency (RF) signals from a transmitter. Various properties of the RF signal can be measured to determine location; these include Receive Signal Strength (RSS), Time Difference of Arrival (TDoA) and Angle of Arrival (AoA). However, the techniques have limited accuracy and often require expensive supporting infrastructure. Moreover, they cannot be used effectively inside buildings because the RF transmission signals undergo fading, dispersion and reflection. Reflections cause the signal to arrive at a detector from multiple paths and create multipath interference. However, techniques and apparatus for accurate positioning of people and objects within buildings are required for applications such as personal security and asset management systems.